Mad Tea Party Halloween Happening♧
Mad Tea Party Halloween Happening♧ is the 94th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream. It aired on October 27th, 2015. Plot When Jean brings up a memory from her childhood, she reminisces about a stage she once did featuring a famous unit called the Culture Club and the Mad Tea Party Fashion Show, which she participated in when she was Hope's age. The brand in mind? An up and coming returning brand Lucky Carnival. Hope wants to obtain its premium rare, but the question is, where to start? Summary Hope is looking through a website to find her Halloween costume, she desperately wants to be Alice from Alice in Wonderland for an upcoming party at Lexi's house and her local church's trunk or treat. Unfortunately, to her dismay... The costume is sold out! Hope comes to class the next day, distressed, when Jean finds her dismayed and asks her to come back after classes have ended at 12:30. Later that day, Hope comes back, with Jean looking at her old Parade Coord, a premium rare, and photos of another unit. She explains that she participated in a grand event when she was Hope's age called the Mad Tea Party Fashion Show, it always took place right before Halloween, and one of its participants was a legendary unit called Culture Club. When she participated, she wore the Lucky Carnival brand's premium rare. Jean also mentions that the brand is making a comeback for the revival of the Mad Tea Party Fashion Show, and the brand's top designer is unveiling a new dress at the performance. Hope decides to go on to the Dream World to do some research in the Brand Library. Hope finds out more about the brand, but it comes with a riddle, to start out in a place outside the world of dreams, with a landmark to its name. With Danielle running late due to a flock of sheep flooding into the roads causing a traffic jam. Hope goes back to Winterton Palace and goes to the town square where the town's landmark, a statue of the Scarlet Idol, is directly outside from the library, but with no luck. She then travels to Yellowstone Park, only to be chased by water buffalo. In New York, Hope tries looking for the top designer by exploring local sights such as the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. In Seattle, Hope looks by the Space Needle, with no avail. Hope becomes exhausted and is about to give up and looks at her watch for the time, nearly two p.m. in Winterton Palace, and then realizes that the landmark the riddle mentioned had something to do with clocks. She uses the Dream Port to travel to London, England, and dashes to Big Ben when she sees a house not too far off from where it is. The top designer is revealed to be a 27-year old British London local, Henry Richmond, whom presents her Lucky Carnival's premium rare coord, the Mad Hatter Coord. Back in the Dream World, Hope makes it back in time for the fashion show and loads her cards in to the wardrobe to change into her new dress. Hope appears on the "Curious Mad Tea Party Stage" and performs "Karma Chameleon", in the process, she successfully performs the special appeal "Wonderland Afternoon Tea". After the performance, Danielle congratulates her on the new premium rare and asks how she got it from the top designer so easily, Hope responds that it was a long story but is happy that she has a new premium rare. The next day, Hope shows her new premium rare to Jean, Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes